From a simple kiss
by chaomeow
Summary: Hermione plays a game of Wizard truth or dare which lead to taking a few french lessons from his enemy. DHr etc. Review please!
1. I dare you to

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter one: I dare you to…**

"Mione, don't you ever get tired of reading?" Ron, worried by his friend's routine, which is, may I remind you, reading like there is no tomorrow. Unfortunately, there is no stopping this know-it-all. Everywhere you go you can see her holding a book, may it be in the Great Hall, the Hospital Wing, or in the bathroom.

"Don't you dare say that sentence to me ever again! Do hear me Ronald!?" Her eyes were filled with disgust and resentment as she glares into Ron's eyes. She shut her book with force and continues glaring at him.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Ron did a mock salute but he clearly showed a sign of fear. A sign that he usually gives off only to Hermione. This was a girl whom you do _not_ want to cross.

Ah, and there's Harry, sitting beside his two best friends. You know, the boy-who-lived-and-just-can't-die? Yes, Harry famous Potter whose best friends with a know-it-all and a rather afraid red head. They were useful in times of help though.

"You know better than to cross her, Ron" He merely whispered as his best friend was nervously laughing for his life.

Hermione sighed. She doesn't want to get angry at Ron like that, though it is best to let out your anger on some friend. A minute after all that nervous laughing led out by Ronald, Ginny came in the common room looking rather happy.

"I love it!" She chirped in as she jumped for joy.

"Love what?" They trio chorused.

"This!" She held out a golden necklace with a sapphire tear shaped pedant.

"Who gave it to you? I bet it's your boyfriend Dean. Seeing as he is so obsessed with you." Ron said. Harry just sat there looking at the ground feeling--- jealous? Maybe, Maybe not. Hope so? I dunno. Hermione saw this. She saw resentment forming into her friend. She did not want Harry famous Potter getting all jealous cause when he does. He gets all frustrated and doesn't stop ranting about he's better off with Ginny. Though what she does know for sure is that Harry really, really likes Ginny, yes Ginny, as in Ginnerva Molly Weasley, Ginny.

"Ronald!" Hermione said above whisper. " You know how Harry feels about this!" She whispered in his ears.

"I do? Oh yes, I do." Giving a nervous laugh, he rubbed the back of head with right arm.

"So… Wanna play a game?" Ginny said getting an empty bottle and setting it up the table right-side up.

" No. Don't tell me it's spin-the-bottle!?" Hermione and Harry blurted out. They both hated this game. It was the most inappropriate game in the history of muggles.

"No, silly. We'll play Truth or dare using the bottle, though spin-the-bottle is a good idea." Ginny snickered. Hermione hates it when she does this. It always lead up to catastrophe. Well, her catastrophe that is.

It was late in the evening and everyone was going up to their dorms. Ginny kept inviting people to their game but they refused. Sadly only Lavender and Dean had joined in, so much for the saying 'The more the merrier'. And so they started playing their game. Lavender spinned the bottle first, and fortunately for her, it landed on Ron.

" So _Ronald_, Truth or dare?" There was a hint of seduction in her voice. This scared Ron. Sure, Lavender was pretty but she's gossipy. The number one thing he hated in girls.

_What should I choose? If I chose Dare she'd dare me to kiss her. Typical of Lavender. But I wasn't chosen in Gryffindor for nothing. Buggers. _He thought. This was a pretty big deal for him. If he chose dare, she'd be his first kiss. So much for having Hermione as _his_ first kiss. Feeling slight smack on the head, Ron turned around to see who smacked him.

"Just pick Ronald!" It was Hermione. Of course, being the bossy one, though she does look cute when she's bossy.

"I pick… Dare"

"Okay _Ronald_" She snickered before she continued. "I dare you to French kiss me!"

Everyone gasped. This was certainly what Harry, Ron, and Ginny expected. _He had it coming, though I guess he figured she'd dare him to kiss her. _Hermione thought. Ron sighed. He knew this was coming and yet, he went for it. _So much for having Hermione as my first kiss_. Then, slowly, he leaned over her, eyes closed. Lavender closed her eyes as she giggled softly. Then, just after blinking, Ron was on top of Lavender. He had done it, he kissed her. Seconds turned into minutes. _He's actually enjoying this._ They all thought. They could hear the soft moans of Lavender. Ginny couldn't take it. She's seeing her brother snogging the life out of Lavender, her best friend. Ginny had enough.

"Okay, Okay! Break it up you two! Honestly, get a room!" Ginny separated Ron and her best friend. Lavender sighed dreamily, remembering her 'great kiss' with Ron. Her hair looked completely out of place. Ron looks stunned. He actually liked kissing Lavender and so did she. _She's one hell of a kisser. _He thought. Back to the game. It was Ron's turn to spin and the tip of the bottle slowly stopped to Harry. Harry froze. He knew everything about him. So, there's no need for truth right? _He still doesn't whom I like._ He thought. _Bloody hell, and I was supposed to pick truth. If I told it then _she_ would know. Well, I could whisper it to him. Yes! That's it! I'll just whisper it to him! Merlin, Harry you are a smart one! _It was funny to be talking to himself and on the real world he was grinning.

"So, mate. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said it with confidence. Dean just chuckled.

"The boy-who-killed-you-know-who chose truth? Well that's a first." Just as he said that. He felt an elbow nudge him in his stomach. He turned to Hermione, who, in return, glared at him.

"Okay mate, if that's what you like. Do you or Do you not like Ginny? And no whispering"

_I'm hopeless!_ _This cannot be happening! I cannot just lie! This is Wizard Truth or dare we're talking about! You just cannot lie! Dear Merlin help me! This is worst than facing Voldemort damn it! _He thought."I…" _What a fine way to tell your crush that you like her, so much for surprising her. _He grimaced and sighed.

"Yes" He blushed and turned to look at Ginny. Her face was flushed and yet she looked so happy. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Besides, she did like me before. This could actually work out!_ He thought to himself. He was ,inside, smiling for what his best friends question did to him.

Lavender jumped to hug Ginny and she was saying thing he didn't hear. He was too flushed to even hear it! Okay, so… Ron had Lavender, not _yet._ And Harry practically has Ginny in his hands, well not _yet. _Dean scoffed. _Great and in a few days or maybe even hours, Ginny will dump me for him. Stupid Harry famous Potter and his stunning looks. _He thought. Back to the game. It was, as you all know, Harry's turn to spin the bottle. It stopped right in front of Dean.

"Okay Dean, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to peck Hermione _lightly_ on the lips" He emphasized the word 'lightly'.

"What! Don't I get a say in this?" Hermione stood to defend her part. If that's what you guys call it.

"No, as you know, Hermione, this is Wizard Truth or Dare. If you don't do it, you have to endure the consequences and I tell you it is not ravishing." Lavender said.

"Fine! Just do it quickly okay?"

"Yes yes, Whatever you say Hermione." And he leaned closer and poof! He had done it. He kissed Hermione. It was not bad, seeing as it should only be a peck on the lips!

"Okay Dean, it's your turn" He took the bottle from Harry rather forcefully. He was jealous alright. He knew that Ginny likes Harry and Harry just admitted his love for Ginny. It's official. He's doomed. He turned it hard and without luck it stopped on an empty space. With another turn, but this time with much ease. It stopped right infront of Hermione. She looked, rather, calm, as if this was normal. Most girls would look shocked or maybe even faint. They would think over their decision very, very carefully but Herione wasn't any other girl. She was a know-it-all and she knows what'll happen if she chooses 'this' between 'that'

"I chose dare" Her nose pointed up high. She knew what Dean is like and she knew his ways.

"Okay Hermione. I dare you to French kiss Draco Malfoy for ten minutes tomorrow in your dorm at exactly 9:00 p.m and you _will_ kiss him 'cause we _will _be there to see it. Seeing as you two are Head boy and Head girl. You can kiss privately in your dorm. But I tell you this, We will be there to watch it. And you can_not,_ I repeat myself, _cannot_ turn down this dare of mine." He said with a business man tone. Hermione looked rather pale at his 'request'. _I cannot turn down his dare. Dear Merlin! Curse the Wizard Truth or Dare! Curse the dare of Dean Thomas! Curse myself for choosing dare! Why can't I turn down his dare?_ She scoffed. She definitely didn't see this one coming. Ron looked pale too. I mean, them, seeing Hermione turning into a whore just by kissing Draco Malfoy? Well that's a first. Merlin knows how many girls Draco turned into whores.

"I-I… Fine" She scowled. "Can we just finish this game so that we could all go sleep?"

"Sure thing, Oh and by the way. It's your turn to spin the bottle" He remarked. She scowled and Ron looked paler by the second, if that's even possible.

"Ginny, Truth or dare" She said impatiently.

"Huh? Oh yes, Dare" She was in a trance. She was happy that Harry, yes Harry, as in Harry James Potter, the boy-who-killed-you-know-who, liked her. And She liked him back. Well, that was obvious wasn't it? Hermione sighed. She thought this for a second. If ever Ginny chose dare she dare her to – _Yes! That dare! _She thought. Her face beaming and a sly grin was plastered to her face.

"Okay Ginnerva Molly Weasley. I dare you to dump Dean and be Harry's girlfriend." Dean was not liking her dare, though he knew that was coming. Besides, waiting for a few days for Ginny to say; "Dean, I like someone else. And our relationship is not working out for the both of us. It's not you. It's me. It's over for the both of us. I'm sorry" He did like someone else in particular. Namely, Luna Lovegood. Yes, Looney Lovegood. She was crazy,yes. But she was beautiful with her blond hair and blue eyes. You could literally get lost in them. And she was caring and loving too. So he need not to worry over this situation.

"Oh and do it dramatically." Hermione added. Ginny's face was saying: 'I love you Hermione! Thanks for doing this!.

Ginny cleared her throat and was walking to Dean. She held both his hands and said.

"Dean, I like someone else. And our relationship is not working out for the both of us. It's not you. It's me. It's over for the both of us. I'm sorry" _Talk about major Déjà vu! _He thought. And she stormed off to the other side of the circle to find Harry squealing for Hermione had done for him, well, not really. I mean who would like Harry Famous Potter squealing? It just isn't right for Merlin's sake! Let's just say that Harry was happy for what Hermione had done for him. And Ginny was, well, hugging Harry. And Ron was, what was this? Ronald Weasley kissing Lavender Brown. Again? Well, that's new. Not really, well, you get the point. Hermione sighed and so did Dean. They expected this.

"So… about your dare Hermione" Dean remarked. She just scoffed and dashed of to her dorm to give thought about was going to happen tomorrow night at this very place.


	2. I kissed her!

**Disclaimer:** We all know what happens in here. I do NOT own the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter two: I kissed her!**

Morning came and Hermione woke at exactly 6:30. Hoping that Malfoy is sill asleep at that time of day, she didn't dare change her clothes, _yet_. She went outside hoping to see some tea lying in the coffee table. Fortunately, she did, but it belonged to someone else.

"Morning, ferret" She stifled a yawn and rubbed her left eye with her pink silky sleeve. Her hair was not bushy anymore but still hard to manage. Her hair is straight at the top and wavy at the bottom, but like I said, still hard to manage.

"Good day to you too, mudblood. And cover your mouth when yawning; you're spreading your filth in this room. And I don't encourage having a very dirty room. Honestly, Granger, you should've known that by now." Malfoy said looking up at the Daily Prophet wearing a---monocle? Well that's something you don't see everyday. She giggled, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not funny mudblood. I happen to look handsome in this monocle" He remarked.

"Yes, yes. And you're so handsome that you look good in everything, even those muggle clothes worn by garbage men." She said sarcastically except the last phrase.

"You're just jealous because I look handsome and you look like mud." He said returning his gaze on the Daily Prophet.

"Right, Malfoy. What are you doing so early?"

"Reading. Geez, Granger, you must be so blinded by me to not notice. And besides, I should ask you the same question."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I woke up early so that I could think over on what'll happen in this very room tonight at 9:00 p.m" He raised an eyebrow and looked over the newspaper.

"What do you mean, mudblood?"

"You'll find out soon enough" She went inside her room to change in her school clothes.

She went to the Great Hall to find most of the Gryffindor students eating. She sat in-between Ron and Harry, who's sitting beside Ginny flirting with her, who's sitting across a jealous Dean, who's sitting beside Seamus, who's sitting beside Neville, who's sitting beside Colin Creevey talking to him, who's sitting across Ron, who's sitting beside Lavender. Dean spoke up.

"So, Hermione about that 'thing' we're gonna do tonight at 9:00"

"Shut up Thomas." She said glaring at Dean and began eating her croissant.

"What is this 'thing' that you're gonna do tonight Dean, my man?" Seamus said. Having a very green mind, he grinned slyly.

"Shut up, Seamus, and It's none of your business so sod off"

"Someone kinda excited!" Dean poked Hermione across the table, in the cheek.

"Stop it, Dean, Hermione is, nervous, on what's about to happen tonight." Harry spoke up, still flirting with Ginny.

"So does that mean that our Hermione here fancies…" Dean stopped in the middle of his sentence as a very angry Hermione stood up and slapped him in the face. All the people from all the other houses all looked over to the Gryffindor table.

"For your information, Dean Thomas. Never in my life will I like that appalling, repulsive, dreadful, git!" She snapped. He'd struck a nerve. Across the other side of the Great hall where the Slytherins sat, Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

_What the bloody hell? It's ironic on how your enemy starts talking about you and yet they talk about you being rubbish. Women these days._ Malfoy sighed and continued eating his food.

"Draco, darling" Pansy spoke up. She's still the insufferable Slytherin slut you discovered 5 years ago and she's still now.

"What is it Pansy?" _Damn, that girl wouldn't stop calling me Draco, darling!_ He thought his eyebrow twitching.

"I love you"

"I hate you too, Pansy" She squealed and hugged him. This simple 'I hate you' means more that what it seems, _for her_.

"Draco, what should I eat, this croissant or this other croissant? They both look good though" Greggory asked. While that was happening, Hermione sat down at her chair fuming, her nose pointed high and very angry.

"You know better than to cross her, mate" Ron said while rubbing the cheek of Lavender which made her giggle.

"Yes, Dean, You know better than to cross _me_." She started finishing her croissant. Then she started thinking. _I just hope Malfoy won't get the wrong idea. I do _not_ want him to go boasting around the school. Maybe I should tell him first._ Then a hand waved in front of her causing her to jump in her sit.

"Hermione, What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron! You could've tap me on the shoulder!" She sat back.

"Sorry. We were wondering if you could do your dare tonight at 8:00 instead"

"Sure, on one condition. I get to kiss him for 5 minutes only!" Ron looked over at Dean, he just sighed and said yes.

"You've yourself a deal, Mr. Dean Thomas" Then they heard a loud yell from none other than Malfoy.

"J'en ai rien à cirer, Goyle! Juste manger le fotrement croissant!" Just after he said that, Goyle raised an eyebrow and Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall, fuming. Girls from the other houses sqealed and sighed dreamily.

"Wow. I never knew that Malfoy knew such intelligent words" Ron said

"Ron, do you even know what he meant by that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him

"No." She sighed and went out of the Great Hall holding a book. Leaving a giggling Ginny, a jealous Dean, a happy Harry, a confused Ron, a yawning Seamus, and a Lavender in a trance. She went directly to her dorm to start reading. Just as he sat there. She saw Malfoy sitting on the same chair she saw him awhile ago wearing the monocle and reading a rather hard, leather bound book.

"What did you just say Malfoy?"

"Oh, you heard that" He sighed

"Everyone heard you and all the girls are practically swooning over you because of that _sexy _French accent you have." She scoffed.

"Why do you care mudblood? It's not like your life depended on it"

"Well, you see… I. How do you say this. I wanted to learn French when I was small and my father never had a chance to teach me." He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Really? Well, that's interesting. Sadly, I don't give lessons to Mudbloods like you" He glanced back at his book.

"What, Is your right eye blurry or something?" She asked.

"No, Granger. I just like wearing them."

"Oh C'mon, Malfoy. Teach me… please?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes and pouts at him and started sobbing. He hates it when girls cry, It makes him feel, very un-gentleman-ish. He scowled and gave up. Wait, gave up? Not without a fight he will.

"Fine, on one condition!"

"Whatever you say Mr Malfoy"

"For every two months I'll teach you French lessons. If, you pay me 50 Galleons"

"That's preposterous! 50 Galleons? That's outrageous, absurd, illogical, unreasonable. I tell you!" He just sighed and went back to reading his book.

"Then no French Lessons from me"

"5 Galleons"

"40"

"10"

"35"

"25"

"30"

"20"

"Deal!" He said sounding much more like a business man. "But there are certain rules you must remember, Granger"

"Rules?"

"That's what I said Granger, unless you're getting deaf."

"Shut up and get on with it"

"We will only start your lesson every 7:45 in the evening and end it at exactly 9:00 and when there's classes or in-between classes, do not talk to me about these thing get it?" He sounded very Malfoy-ish and like a business man hiring a new secretary. She nodded and listed everything he said.

"Oh, and when it's lessons time. Do NOT get close to me. I don't want to get mudblood germs from you" She scoffed and glared at him. "Understood?"

"Sure, Malfoy" She picked her booked and went directly to her room. She though over what he said. _8:00, the lesson starts at 7:45! I'll get a good chance of kissing him then! Bloody hell, I sound like a fan girl of his! _She gasped by the thought of becoming Malfoy's fan girl. Unaware that Malfoy was still listening to everything she said and the only thing he heard was a gasp. _What the hell was that? _He just shrugged it off and returned reading his book._ Maybe I could give students some French Lessons and get some money.. _He pondered. Minutes turned into hours as Hermione leaves her dorm and went to the Gryffindor common Room. To find, once again, a giggling Ginny, a flirting Harry, a yawning Dean, and a Lavender in a trance. But this time there was a snog fest between Lavender and Ron and Seamus playing Exploding Snap with Colin and Neville. She cleared her throat and automatically, every one turned their heads to her.

"So, It's exactly 3:15 and 48 seconds. What do we do about _my _dare?"

"It's easy 'Mione, just go into your dorm, pull the git into you and do a 5 minute kiss. That's it." Ron said not leaving his eyes on Lavender as he stroked her chin. _Was ever that romantic?_ Hermione thought.

"Easy for you to say" _Actually it is easy, seeing as I have FRENCH CLASSES WITH HIM! _She shouted in her head.

"Don't worry 'Mione, he won't do anything to you. Besides, we'll be there, eventually" Harry said still flirting with Ginny.

"About that Harry. How are we going to watch them snogging without being detected?" Dean asked scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, Dean. Patience is a must." Dean shuddered.

"Harry, for a minute there you sounded like Dumbledore" Seamus said not leaving his eyes on the game he's playing.

" That's _Professor_ Dumbledore to you, Seamus." Hermione corrected. Hugging her book.

"Anyway, so how're we gonna do this?" Ginny asked ª. Harry shrugged, Neville sneezed, Ron's still kissing Lavender, and Seamus yawned.

"Easy, we just go in their dorm undetected, and Hermione kisses the git."

"I told you! It's easier said than done!" She complained as she sat down on the carpeted floor. She sighed.

"I'm in big trouble. Maybe when I do the dare he'll start saying _colorful _words in front of me." Once again she sighed. She went to the library to find some time to waste. Minutes turned into hours and it was exactly 7:00. _It's dinner_. She thought. She went down to the Great Hall to find a few students eating. But luckily, she found her friends sitting on the side of the Gryffindor Table. She sat down next to them. The same arrangement, though this time, Seamus and Dean exchanged seats so that Dean can get a good view of Luna and Neville was exchanged with Parvati. She sighed and began to eat her soup.

"One hour left! Oh this is gonna be so exiting!' Dean exclaimed.

"Shut up, Thomas"

"And we'll see Hermione French Kiss the…err… 'Hottest guy in the whole universe of Witches and Wizards'" Dean was insulting her, though it did sound gay. She glared at him but deep inside Hermione was kind of exited at the idea. _All the girls will get jealous of me…_ She thought. _But wait, I can't tell this to anyone except my friends, seeing as they'll be there._ She sighed and began sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Shut up Thomas"

"Whatever you say Hermione"

"Don't worry Hermione. We won't let him do stuff to you." Harry said in his 'hero' tone.

"I just hope so too Harry."

"Dean, my man, can I join in on your fun?" Seamus pleaded his friend.

"Sure, Seamus." He patted Seamus on the back.

Thirty minutes passed and she went to her dorm to find Malfoy with his monocle reading a French novel. And she also found a few French dictionaries lying on the floor.

"You're early" He said, her heart beating fast. _Oh Merlin! I can't do this! I'm just about to kiss my enemy. Well, he did become mature this past few days. And he seemed a bit nice to me too. _She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow._ Dear Merlin! I'm tuning into one of his fan girls!_.

"Granger?"

"Huh? Oh yes, well, our lessons does starts 7:45 and it's 7:35."

"For once , Granger, I agree with you. Anyway sit, sit." He patted a space beside him and as she sat down. He gave her a book to read.

"I thought we'll have our French lessons?"

"I said our lessons start at exactly 7:45 and its just 7:38" He said without turning away from his book.

"I see." And she started reading a rather interesting book. While all this was happening, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Dean and Seamus was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So mate, we'll use the cloak right?" Ro asked.

"Yes Ron, we'll use the cloak"

"What cloak?" Dean and Seamus asked

"Just wait will you?" The duo nodded. Harry went to his room and fetched his Invisible Cloak.

"Here," shows them the silver cloak "Is the invisible cloak, get it?"

"Incredible! This is rare stuff Harry, Where'd you get it?" Seamus touched the silver cloak.

"That for me to know, and for you to find out. Now we'll just wait here until Hermione comes back to fetch us." And in the Head's dorm. Hermione stood up a few minutes before their lesson.

"I forgot something, I'll just get it" Malfoy nodded not glancing up from the book. She went to the common to find Harry and co. huddled up together.

"Guys, follow me... and wear the cloak already." She said. They all huddled up close so that they could fit into the cloak. Luckily for them they all fit. No shoe or thread was found hanging outside the cloak. They all followed her to the Head's Dorm. Hermione said the password and as they went in Lavender inwardly gasped on how big the Head's Dorm was.

"Sorry to be late"

"Anyway sit, sit" He patted the empty sit beside him and again gave her a book.

"So let's start with the basics" Harry and co. were puzzled as they sat down in front of them. _basics? What on earth is he talking about_? They all thought. And she nodded.

"Like what?" Then he pointed a phrase in the book and she nodded. "I see"

"Let's hear you say it."

" But I don't know how to pronounce it!" He scoffed.

"Le lundi 14 février" He whispered in her ear. She began to blush. _She's blushing! I bet He said I love you to Hermione!_ Ginny thought.

"Get it? " She nodded slowly.

"Now I want you to say it to me"_ He wants a forced relationship! That git! _Ginny growled softly so that no one can hear her.

"Le lundi 20 février" She whispered back. He smirked and nodded.

"Good. Now do you know what that means?"

"Barely." _Merlin Hermione! It means he loves you! _Ginny was shouting to herself under the cloak.

"Barely? Granger, if you want to learn this then you must know what it means."

"That's why you're going to teach me"

"Get the book Granger." He hissed and she scowled at him while picking the book. She searched for the word and found it.

"Now do you know what it means?"

"Yes, Malfoy" They continued. As he picked up another book he began pointing some random words. She leaned in closer to him to get a closer look. Their faces were close enough for a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed at the thought. He stared at her as he bit his lower lip. _Maybe Granger isn't half bad. She is pretty, and smart, and she has the body. Maybe I could learn to like her. No, Draco. She's a mudblood. Everything you're not. _He sighed at the thought and picked another book. It was already 8:10 and Hermione is still not doing her dare.

"So, Have you learned enough?"

"Not quite." He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the watch and it said 8:10. _50 minutes more. _He sighed again.

"Err, Malfoy" She blushed as she twidled her fingers. _Here it comes! The kiss! _Dean grinned slyly.

"What is it now Granger?" She walked closer to him and pulled his tie to make his face close to hers.

"Don't get the wrong idea Malfoy. I'm just doing this for a friend" She pulled him closer and she kissed him. Malfoy was stunned and yet he liked it.He wrapped his arm around her waist and he began deepening the kiss. His tongue was starting to play with hers making her feel all tingly and hot by the moment. Her heart was beating faster by the minute and she began to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Harry and co. was surprised by their sudden action. This went on for a about a minute as he started kissing her ears and trailing down to her neck. She moaned. She liked it, she actually does. And Malfoy is liking it as much as she does. He started kissing her by the lips again and deepening it more. A minute or so and Hermione started removing Malfoy's robes while still kissing him. And then his brained started working again. _I'm kissing a mudblood. My mother'll get mad at me if she knew about this. _Malfoy pushed Hermione forcefully, his face flushed. He was panting, in need of air. And then after a few minutes. He started complaining in French. Harry and Co. raised an eyebrow. Ron was blushing madly. Malfoy paced back and forth while still complaining in French. Hermione took a dictionary but sadly, Malfoy was fast and she cannot locate all the things he's saying. But she recognize some such as 'mere', 'en colére' and 's'embrasser'.

She raised an eyebrow. And then started the last French sentence came out form his mouth.

"Il's s'embrasser passionnément!" He then growled and sat on the sofa. "I just kissed a mudblood!" He ruffled his hair and sighed.

"Err. Malfoy, Sorry about that. It's just, err, my friends---" She stopped as she felt a hand pinch her leg. "Nevermind"

"I don't care what your friends say nor do Granger. I just kissed you! Do you know how wrong that was?"

"Yeah." She smiled but he glared. She just gave off a nervous laugh. "So, will our lesson still continue?"

"I just said all the possible things you could learn from today, Granger, In case I was too fast for you I'll just write down what I said and memorize them. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from me." She scowled and raised an eyebrow. He gave him a piece of parchment and she read through it. Her eyes widened as she read the last sentence. She blushed.

"Go. Sleep. Now!" He hissed.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy" He sighed. And went directly to his room and slammed the door. She did the same but before she slammed the door, she signaled Harry and co. to get out. She sighed. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day.

* * *

a.) At last! Ginny spoke! ;p.

Review please!

cHoc0' caT


	3. Two in a row

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting tired of this. Never will I own Harry Potter and that's final!

**Chapter Three: Two in a row.**

It was 3:00 in the morning and Hermione couldn't sleep. So she went outside her room and sat on a rocking chair in front of the fire place. It was dark and cold. She thought about stuff that happened last night. She never felt happier in her life before. Wait, she felt happy around him? _Dear Merlin, I _am_ starting to be one of his fan girls. _She recalled all the nice feelings she had when he kissed her. She never felt that good when Viktor Krum has kissed her last time. _Maybe it's because he wasn't as experienced as Draco. Wait, now I'm calling him by his first name? Dear Merlin!_ She thought while falling half asleep into the chair. She was startled when Malfoy came out of the room in his robe yawning madly.

"Wasn't it you who told me to cover your mouth when yawning Malfoy?" she turned at him and he jumped. He clutched his heart.

"Bloody Hell, Granger! Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He snapped.

"Okay , okay Malfoy just stop shouting! Anyway, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" She sipped a cup of tea that was laying on the table.

"That's my tea you're drinking, mudblood." He hissed as he sat down on a chair. She glanced at the cup she was holding and realized that it wasn't hers. She put back the tea where it belonged and sighed. He made another cup of tea and said that the tea she was holding was hers. He drinked his own made tea α.

"So, Malfoy. Want to continue what we were doing?" He spat his own tea and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He blushed and stared at her wide eyed.

"You what?!"

"You know… The lesson." She began stare at him just as he stared at her. They both looked at opposite direction as they met each others gaze. Then she realized what he was saying. She threw a pillow at him, unfortunately he blocked it. "Not that you oaf!"

"Really, Are you sure about that, Granger?"

"You pervert!" She threw another pillow at him but this time it hit his tea and it spilled at his night robe.

"Hey! That was my favorite robe, Granger!"

"Well _sorry_. If you weren't insulting me your robe wouldn't be ruined" She emphasized the word 'sorry'.

"Whatever, Granger."

"Anyway, you avoided my question, Draco" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Which is what again, _Hermione_." He teased her making her eyes widen.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night, _Draco_."

"Well, _Hermione, _I couldn't sleep."

"I see. So about the lesson" She perked up and picked a French dictionary and they began their lesson once more. It was 3:30 and both of them were beginning to fall asleep again. Luckily for them, Draco was sitting at the end of the sofa and Hermione was leaning on him to see what he was pointing at. As they doze off, her head was leaning on his shoulder, while Draco's head was leaning on the side of the sofa.

Hours passed by and the sun slowly rose. Malfoy was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he felt something heavy leaning on his left shoulder he glanced at his shoulder and saw Hermione sleeping. He smirked and then started to slap Hermione soflty on the cheek as he layed her down on the sofa. _Merlin, we must've slept during the lesson._ He yawned and slapped Hermione on the cheek agian, this time, a bit harder. She woke up feeling a bit angry that Malfoy had slapped her.

"What do you want, ferret?" She yawned but this time covering her mouth.

"I see you've taken my advice." She just glared at him.

"Sod off, Malfoy"

"Yes, yes. We all know that Granger. Now if you don't mind, will you wake up? It's 7:00 and we have Head duties."

"But it's Sunday morning!"

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Granger complaining about duties? Well that's a first" She threw a pillow at him but he blocked it.

"Earth to, Granger. We have Head Duties everyday! Don't you remember? You must be dumber than I thought. Maybe it runs in the blood"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Just get dressed and go to the Great Hall. Oh and don't talk to me about the French lesson thing, Okay?" She nodded and she went to her room to shower and get dressed. As she went out of the room, she saw completely dressed Malfoy sitting in what seems to be his favorite chair wearing, once again, his monocle and reading on the hard bound book again.

"Morning, ferret" She stifled a yawn and went to make her tea.

"Good day to you too, mudblood. And cover your mouth when yawning; you're spreading your filth in this room. And I don't encourage having a very dirty room. Honestly, Granger, you should've known that by now." Malfoy looked up his book and glanced at Hermione who, in turn, stared at him.

"Talk about Déjà vu." They both said. Hermione laughed and Malfoy just smiled and continued reading his book. He stood up from 'his favorite chair' and dashed off to the Great Hall. She soon followed after. She saw her friends in the Gryffindor table giggling and yawning. She walked over to them and sat in-between Harry and Ron again.

"So, Hermione how did it go?" Dean leaned infront of Hermione sending only 2 inches of space between their faces. Unforunately for Hermione, she sat across Dean which made things easy for him, but difficult for her.

"How did what go?" She glared right in his face. He sat back down in his chair.

"You know, the _kiss_?"

"Why do you care, Thomas?" He laughed. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she continued to glare at him.

"Don't play games with me Hermione, we all know why. Do you want to know, in case you've forgotten?" He was insulting her. One more word from out of his mouth and she'll slap him again. She doesn't want to be corrected unless there's proof of it or unless it was the teachers.

"Yes, please. Tell me."

"Because I gave you that dare and you've got to tell how it went. Get it?"

"Well, _Dean_, first of all I don't care what you think and secondly, it went smoothly." He raised an eyebrow. Ron stopped flirting with Lavender to hear their conversation. And Harry stopped telling Ginny some cheesy stuff.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really"

"I bet that Malfoy wants a force relationship with Hermione" Ginny stated still giggling with all the flirting Harry's making.

"Ginny! He is not forcing me into a relationship! Honestly, were did you get that idea?"

"Oh you mean with all the whispering and the giggling and the blushing you two are making. Except of course, he's not doing the giggling. Oh, and don't forget the kiss!" Lavender said peeking over Ron's shoulder to get a good look of Hermione, who's now blushing.

"What were the two of you talking about anyway?" Harry, at last, spoke turning his gaze on Hermione.

"Some... stuff. He told me not to tell anyone"

"Ooh... Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Dean sang and started making kissy noises. On the Slytherin Table, Pansy was forcing Malfoy on a double date.

"So if were double dating, who will you take, Pans?" Pansy just giggled and slapped Malfoy playfully on the arm.

"You, of course!"

"Then if _were_ dating. Then it will be just the two of us. It won't be a double date."

"Blaise is coming, dummy! You know, darling, you look cute when you play dumb" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her and Pansy just giggled some more.

"Who is he taking?"

"I think it's the Granger girl"

"Who?" Pansy smacked Malfoy on the head, this time, she did it on purpose.

"The mudblood, Draco! Sheesh, that Head duties you're doing must be getting in your head" _No, it's just you; you're so annoying I can't hear anything._ He thought.

"Oh! You mean Granger!" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"That's what I said, Draco!" She scoffed. "But I forgive you" Then she hugged his arm, he just inwardly scowled.

"So, where's Blaise?"

"Over the Gryffindorks Table" Just as that was happening. Blaise walked into the spot where Dean and Hermione were arguing.

"Granger" Blaise said with a rose in his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him

"Zabini, What are you doing here?" Harry stood up, probably in his 'save-your-friend' mode. Ginny just sighed and played with her food.

"I am going to ask Hermione a simple question. If I'm lucky, she'll say yes."

"Hermione?" She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow. Ron was gagging. "Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?"

"A certain someone, but it's not your business"

"Whatever it is you're asking, Zabini, it's a no" She turned to her food and continued eating. Blaise sat between Hermione and Ron making him fall into Lavender.

"Draco's gonna be there" He whispered into her ear. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Fine, I'll go!" Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped and stared at her. They gave her a 'what-were-you-thinking' look.

"Before that, I would like to invite, Potter, the Weasleys and Brown to our little party"

"Is it a, err, triple date?" Lavender asked. Of course, being the nosy girl in their group she needed to know everything.

"A quadruple date actually" Blaise corrected Lavender by tapping his finger on her nose. She blushed.

"Oi! Stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Cried Ron literally fuming and face as red as his hair.

"Anyway, I hope I'll see you there on Saturday. Ta,Ta!" Then unexpectedly, he kissed Hermione's cheek. She just scowled and wiped it off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron was completely shock on what Blaise did.

"Don't ask me about that kind of stuff Ron 'cause I honestly don't know".

* * *

It was already 7:30 (wow, time flies fast in this fic. :D) and Hermione was standing out of the Head's dorm ready to say password. When out of nowhere, the door flew open to find a very happy Malfoy.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"Yes, really! Now will you shut up and let's get on with the lessons please!" It was more of a statement rather than a question. She scowled and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong with you? You seem, angry" Realizing that it was Draco Malfoy whom she was talking to, she just shook her head. "Never mind"

"Whatever, Granger. Anyway, I just noticed."

"What"

"Blaise asked you to do a double date didn't he?"

"Technically, yes. But since he invited Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender it was a triple da-" Then she noticed there was something wrong about his sentence. _Why did he say a double date? _She looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow. _Wait, Blaise did say something about Malfoy coming. _Malfoy was snapping his fingers in front of Hermione.

"Granger! I know I'm handsome but don't stare at me when we're supposed to be learning something"

"Really, Draco, stop flattering yourself you're not _that_ handsome" He smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"So you _do_ think I'm handsome"

"No, I don't. Malfoy, you're hearing things" A blushed crept to her face.

"Whatever you say, _Hermione_." She just scowled and picked up a dictionary.

"You do know that it's just 7:44, right?"

"Who cares? It's just one minute before 7:45"

"Right, so about this word" She pointed at "Je t'aime".

"Honestly, Granger, don't you know what that means?"

"Well, sorry for not being French!"

"I love you." He saw her face starting to flush madly. She bit her lower lip.

"Y-you what?" _I knew I would get her to stammer like this. _He just smirked and sighed after that.

"It means I love you, Granger. And no, I don't love you, if that's what you're thinking" Then she let out a breath that she was holding for Merlin knows how long! _I though he meant it. _She then bit her lower lip and just muttered an "Oh," He just smiled at her. _Merlin, will you let him stop! If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now!_

"Now, now, Granger, we all know how devilishly handsome I look, but don't get carried away. Maybe one day, I could learn to love you. And I quote the word 'Maybe'" He said. She just scowled at him and threw him a piece of paper and it landed squarely on his face, considering her perfectly bad aim.

"What was that for!?" He shouted throwing her a crumpled paper back.

"You just said I'm ugly"

"We all know you are mud-" Before he could finish his sentence. She lounged herself at him, meaning Hermione was on top of Malfoy pulling his perfect hair out.

"Granger. Stop. Pulling. My. Hair!" He then literally jump in on her and now he was on top of her, and I dare say, what an awkward position have they landed into now?

"Err, Malfoy?"

"What now, mudblood?" He said taking his wand out of his pocket. His bangs were over his eyes which made his look _very sexy, _well, in her opinion. She mentally slapped herself in the face and winced.

_Stop liking Malfoy, you imbecile!_

Yeah but you like him too.

_Oh, do shut up._

Admit it…

_Why should I? _

Malfoy and my conscience sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

_Fine! You like him too!_

Correction, I loathe him!

_Riiight. Whatever you say, sweetheart._

She then went back to reality as Malfoy was slapping her hard on the face, they were still in their awkward position though.

"Really, Granger. The stares you've given me are flattering and all but do stop going into dreamland."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course Professor" She shook her head. "Malfoy, What on earth are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Granger, this is getting old" She stared at him for a while and he stared back.

"Oh, Merlin, Don't give me that stare, Granger! Everyone knows that when a girl stares at a guy like they want to-" Before he finished Hermione couldn't control herself and pulled him by his collar and kissed him rather forcefully but he gave in anyway. They rolled twice and this time, Hermione was on top of him. Malfoy, who was both stunned and pleased pushed Hermione of him and sat up right.

"That is it, Granger! That's twice in row! I will not give you another kiss you get that, mudblood?" Her face was flushed as she was breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I… I couldn't resist myself"

"Yes, yes. Now let me teach you a lesson. Girls, like you, are obsessed with me. Technically, we all now that, with my stunning looks and great personality" After mentioning the word 'great personality' she scoffed and rolled her eyes, he just glared at her. "It's impossible to see one girl not falling for me, unless she was a lesbian or bisexual"

"Yeah right. I'll give you one name who isn't obsessed with you, Malfoy" He quirked his eyebrow and stared at her, _hard_.

"Really? Tell me."

"Hermione Jane Granger"

"Puh-lease, you were the one who pulled me into you! And that's a sign of obsession."

"Fine! I admit, you're handsome but I am certainly not obsessed with you"

"So, does that mean, _Hermione Jane Granger_, likes me?" He said a smile creeping into his face. She just blushed.

"Oh, to hell with you!" She stood up and left him alone sitting behind the chair wondering. _Now, this is a game of seduction I want to play. _He said with a sly smirk on his face and leaving their 'supposed' lesson behind. He slammed the door and off to sleep.


	4. The Breakup?

**Disclaimer:** This will be the last time I'll use a disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four: The Break-up?**

It was a good Monday morning and, once again Hermione awoke with a start. She recalled the things that had happened yesterday. '_That is it, Granger! That's twice in row! I will not give you another kiss you get that, mudblood?' _She sighed. "Whatever you say, Malfoy" She showered and put on her school uniform. Just as she was brushing her hair, a thought struck her. _Malfoy's not a bad kisser. No! Bad, Hermione! Do not, I repeat do NOT think about him_. Just as she was mentally kicking herself, she was, sub-consciously slapping her face. Then a knock was heard from the door.

"Coming!" She put the brush down and went to fix herself, dusting her skirt and taking invisible lint of her school robes. She cleared her throat and perked up as she opened the door.

"Good Morning, Ma—, what the hell are _you _doing here?" She asked the brunette girl "And how did you know the password?"

"Draco asked me to wake you up. What a shame, couldn't even get close to your filthy door seeing as he will get his hands dirty."

"Oh do shut up Pansy" Then as she closed the door she muttered something like "Whore" She slammed the door a few inches missing Pansy's nose. Then she heard screaming from her that sounded like "Stupid filthy, mudblood" and a "She's not that bad" from Malfoy. Wait, Malfoy said that she's not that bad. _Malfoy likes me! God, Granger! Stop falling head over heals for him! Have some dignity! _She then, again, slapped herself and sighed inwardly. She readied herself to face Malfyo after what he said last night. She opened the door and saw, like for the 5th(?) time, Malfoy wearing his monocle reading a hard, leather bound book, but this time with a bored Pansy making circles in the air.

"There you are, Granger! I've been waiting for you" He stood up, and took her by the arm. She perked up when she heard this.

"You were!?"

"No, not really. Granger, help me get Pansy out of here, please!?" He whispered menacingly. She frowned. _Of course, Hermione! Why would Draco, of all people, like you?_ She just sighed.

"Why should I?" Hermione whispered back. Pansy was getting suspicious and started going over to Malfoy and hugged him tightly. Malfoy just gave Hermione a look that clearly says "Help me, I'll do anything" Just then, a thought struck Hermione. _Well I _do_ like him. _She started grinning. Malfoy hated her grin; she really, really, really, _really, _looked daunting in them.

"Well, Pansy, just as you know," Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and gives Malfoy a look that says "Brace yourself" and pointed her nose high. "Draco and I are dating"

"We are?" Just as Malfoy said that Pansy said "You are" They both looked at each other and SMACK! Pansy Parkinson had just slapped Malfoy right of the face, well, cheek.

"You were cheating on me!" She yelled right at his face. "We're over!"

"Err," Then Pansy slammed the door and tears flew into her eyes as she ran directly to her common room.

"That. Was. Brilliant! I have to hand to you, Granger, you are quite a thinker. Though I would not agree on the dating thing"

"Whatever, Malfoy. Let's just go to the Great hall" And to the Great Hall they went. When the door to the Great Hall flew open to reveal Hermione and Malfoy side by side, the students started whispering. Then they saw Pansy crying her hearts out to Anthony Goldstein.

"And she told me I was cheating! That son of a b-" Before Malfoy could go to the Ravenclaw table, Hermione put a hand in front of him, signaling him to stop.

"I guess she told Mr. Goldstein what happened and Lavender heard it."

"That mangy Brown, I am going to kill her!"

"And lose your position as head boy? No way! And besides, if you loose your position, I won't get private lessons from you" She said calmness flowing through her voice. She was taking this better than Malfoy, I mean, getting paired up with a mudblood. But it is better than getting paired up with Ms. Pansy I-am-a-whore Parkinson, right? I'll answer that question, Hell Yeah it is! "So let's just get food and eat at the Head dorm, you look pretty flustered about all this."

"Sure Granger." Hermione took a platter of rice, courtesy of Malfoy, and a big bowl of soup and chicken legs, again courtesy of Malfoy. Then she eagerly went up to the Head Dorm and saw Malfoy tearing up some useless paper.

"Oh calm down will you."

"It's your entire fault."

"My fault? You were the one who asked me to help you!"

"You could've said something else!"

"You think that she'd be that dumb not to figure that it was a lie? Come off it, Draco"

"And stop calling me that!" Then an idea suddenly burst into his head. "What if we 'break-up'?"

"Break-up? We were never to- I get it!"

"Good. For a second there I thought you were playing dumb. Or maybe you are just plain dumb."

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just eat and get to Transfiguration as soon as possible" They ate in silence though Hermione still had the chance to glance up at Malfoy and he would just say some things to her like "Stop staring at me, Granger" or "Just eat, mudblood" and she would snap back at him like "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. They were walking to Transfigurations class while talking on how they'll do the 'big break-up' when Hermione spat the words she'd been keeping for a few days.

"So, Malfoy, is there any girl in particular that you like" She bit her inner cheek as she glanced at Malfoy every once in a while. He just quirked his eyebrow at her, he decided to just play with her.

"Well, Daphne is beautiful but she's downright dumb. I've been with Pansy for about two years and we just broke-up awhile ago, well, I guess you saw that," A smile soon crept on his face, a scene usually seen by Hermione these days. "And then there's Hermione Granger, she's pretty and smart. Hey, mudblood. Do you think I should I ask her out?" Hermione flushed and just threw a piece of crumpled paper at him; unfortunately he caught it and smirked. Then the unexpected was done in a flash, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply and just dashed off to Transfiguration as fast as possible, she left Malfoy there wondering on what just happened with an eyebrow raised, he just shrugged it off and walked into class as if nothing happened. He was grinning from ear to ear. _She fell for it, I can't believe that she fell for it; well, it was half fake and half true. _He sighed and saw Harry sitting next to Hermione, he smiled at her and she just looked away, Harry noticed this and they just glared at him. _Ah, the innocent captured by the experienced. How cute. _Unexpectedly, he chuckled at his thoughts; Goyle looked at him with a confused look.

"Okay class" With these words, the class quickly sat straight and silenced. It was a gift only a few could handle. "Today, we will be transfiguring a live cockroach into a light bulb, get started" At Harry and Hermione's table, Harry was giving Malfoy the one-second-glare when Hermione wasn't looking.

"So, Hermione, what was that all about?"

"What?" She said not looking away from the cockroach while it fidgeted; she was sweating while she was concentrating at the cockroach. Professor McGonagall congratulated Malfoy for a job well done. _Typical, _Harry and Hermione thought.

"Why was Malfoy smiling at you?" Harry had managed to turn the cockroach into a light bulb but unfortunately, it still had antennas. He just glared at his work. Hermione was nearly done as she felt two eyes staring at her. Her head snapped at Malfoy and quickly threw him a quill. He barely ducked it as the quill hit Goyle straight in the temple. Malfoy, being the arrogant git he is, but a bit more matured now, just chuckled.

"Ow! Who hit me?" Gregg's head was turning every now and then looking at every student inspecting if they'll stammer and tell the truth. Then his eyes turned to Hermione who was successful in transfiguring the cockroach into a light bulb, she just shouted a "yes!" and she suddenly tensed up as, yet again two eyes was scanning her as if she was a monster she knew it was Goyle but she knew that this would be the best time to 'break-up' with Malfoy. She stood up and scoffed at Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" She shouted right at his face, they're table were side by side.

"What do you want, mudblood?"

"Stop staring at me damn it!"

"Me? Stare at you? Dear Granger, are you sure you're okay?" She glared at him as if saying: Play along, numbskull. He raised an eyebrow and quickly got the message.

"Err, Yeah! Don't do that again Malfoy, you're tensing me out and you are making me fail my studies!" Now, Malfoy was standing up as well.

"Do what again Granger? I tell you, something is wrong with you today!" _Do it now Granger or else!_ He thought glaring at her hard. Then She slapped him like she did back in third year, but this time, it was harder, and as palm mark was left into Malfoy's pale face. Malfoy was about to slap him back when Hermione grabbed his wrist and shouted;

"That's it Draco Malfoy! We Are OVER!" She stormed out of the room fake crying.

"Well, that was, unexpected Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall was stroking her chin. Harry was even stunned that there was a "Draco & Hermione" in the first place, he just snickered and Ron was snickering too, Pansy was laughing. And Malfoy was scowling but inwardly grinning. _Nice job, Granger._ He sat back and leaned his head on his palm.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you will go and comfort her" Some of the students gasped at her sudden action. He sighed and stood up, went outside and followed Hermione but only walking, he knew that Hermione would go to the Library 'sobbing her eyes out'. When he was there he heard Hermione _really_ crying. He picked a book out of the shelf before sitting across her and started reading. He cleared his throat, she just sniffed and looked at him, she smiled, and he smirked back at her.

"That was great acting back there" He said not looking up from his book.

"Thanks," He looked at her and saw her red puffy eyes; he just gave her his handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief and stopped when she realized that she has her own.

"Why were you really crying?"

"I though about what you said and I really thought we were breaking up"

"But we were neve-" He paused thinking that saying much more will make her cry more, she hated it when girls cry. "Sorry 'bout that"

"It's not your fault, it's mine and besides, it was me who started the misunderstanding"

"Yeah it is, but saying that won't change a thing" He was reading further in the book and she was just staring at him again, he noticed this and looked directly in her eyes and playfully slapped her in the cheek as he smiled.

"Stop staring at me, fool" She giggled and Malfoy was staring at her as if she was mental. And now, she was crying of laughter, she dabbed her eye again.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… awhile ago…I was saying that…and…now…you're saying it to…to me" She said in between giggles. He just smirked; she looked cute when she does that. Okay, he admits, he has these '_feelings'_ for Hermione, but he wasn't going to admit to her now is he? But I guess she just admitted it to her awhile ago. He just smiled at her for being a dunderhead,

"You like me don't you?" He said without hesitation as he looks up from his book and at her. She just flushed and drummed her fingers on the table. "Just admit it, Granger"

"Fine!" She lowered her head and twiddled her fingers under the table. "I like you" She whispered as she lowered her head and twiddled her fingers from under the table.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's because you've gone from bad to nice to me all of a sudden, and I must admit you look darn handsome with your monocle" She said now giggling. He just raised his eyebrow at looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes. And, oh! You're also a one hell of a kisser" At this she flushed and Malfoy just choked on his saliva, he looked at her and had this look of puzzlement, but at the same time, he heard this from all the other girls he have kissed before, but surely when they said this they were stammering and blushing.

"Yes, err… thanks for the compliment, I think"

"Should I continue?"

"Sure"

"Hmm, yes, and you're starting to look annoyingly cute. And somehow and stop thinking about you. Merlin, I sound hopeless!" She buried her face in her hands and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Malfoy smirking at her.

"Don't worry, you don't"

"Well, you said you liked me too, or are you just toying with me? Don't lie, I know you were just toying with me" She glared at his eyes and he just looked down at his book looking…guilty.

"Sorry," He said, she just seemed unaffected by this. She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I know that I'm not worthy to become Draco Malfoy's girlfriend" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Maybe I could just change that. Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He said as if he was testing him. Her eyes grew wide at him. "What? You're not accepting? Fine, I'll just ask someone else to be my girlfriend." He shrugged and returned from his book. _3…2…1 _

"No, wait! I… I'll be your girlfriend"

"Good. Now, we'll keep this as a secret okay?"

"Yeah, sure"

"And, about the French lesson thing… I think you've learned enough"

"But it's not yet 2 months!" She stood up then sat down again as she heard Madam Pince's 'shush'

"I know, but you're smart enough to learn on your own," He stood up and returned the book back to it's original place and returned back to their table to whisper to Hermione; "We'll be late for Ancient Runes, we already skipped Herbology" She stood up and picked her bag. She rushed out of the library leaving Malfoy. A good 3 hours later, she sat at the chair in their dorm and sighed. _I can't believe that I'm Draco's girlfriend_. She thought and then minutes later, she fell asleep on the couch still on her school uniform on.


	5. golden thread and Malfoy's hair

The sun rose as it reveals a bright Wednesday morning. Hermione sat upright to her bed reliving on what just happened in the past few weeks. It never actually occurred to her that she and Draco would be together let alone be friends. It was like something had changed him. Sure the relationship was 'forced', (or that's what _she _thought) I mean, Draco just asked Hermione to be his girlfriend for Merlin's sake! And Hermione thought that it was what it was because he just did it to change the point of view of people – though the people doesn't that they were together.

She went near her window and inhaled the piercing, morning breeze. She went to her bathroom and showered, she then blow dried her hair giving it 'ze wavy look' – as Draco would like to say it – and put on her school robes. She tucked in a piece of hair behind her ear, put on a clip and neatly tugged her Gryffindor tie.

She went out her room to find, yet again, Malfoy in his monocle reading his book. _I wonder what that book is_She thought, though she really wanted to ask. She sat beside him – without him knowing, probably engrossed by the book – and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He looked over to his side and saw a smiling Hermione.

"Morning, Malfoy" She grinned at him, giving him a guilty tug on his heart. He swallowed hard.

"Morning, Granger" He looked at his book again, and then over to Hermione "Er… Hermione?"

She looked at him quizzically as if he bore another head.

"You see… er…my father-" He said but was cut off by Hermione sighing.

"Owled you and told you that you should break up all 'contacts' with the 'mudblood'," She did an air quote. He looked away from her and suddenly gained 'interest' on the floor and the fireplace. She sighed again, this made a lump form into his throat, he couldn't bear to look at her face. "But in_ your _case– or better, _mine_ - it means to break up with me. I'm right aren't I? " Her voice was cracked as she said those words. It hurt him so much to hear it coming from her mouth. "It's okay," She continued. He looked at her, frantically searching her face for a sign saying; 'I'm just kidding!' with a matching smirk, but he didn't. "I know you don't like me and you only did this for a change of history" She smiled sadly at him, as she got up for the couch. Her tears were blurring her eyes but no tear fell. "So we're officially over then?" She turned her back on him not wanting to see his face any longer.

"Wait," He murmured, standing up. He took her by the shoulder, turned her around so that she could face him and kissed her deeply. The kiss was deep, as if they were never to see each other again. The kiss was long, it took about 20 minutes (which was really 5 minutes), with hands everywhere. Hermione was this close to unbuttoning his shirt – but she did manage to remove his neatly ironed robes and tie. She herself was nearly nude with her lingerie showing and her knickers were _slightly_ tilted – when she heard talking from the portrait hole.

"Hermione? Are you here? Open the portrait hole, please," She heard a familiar voice said.

"Blasted, Potter!" Malfoy drawled as he pulled away from Hermione with dishelmed hair.

"Malfoy? What the-? Hermione, Open the portrait hole right now" Harry, outside, was mentally slapping himself for forgetting the password Hermione told him weeks ago.

"Shut up, Scarhead. I didn't kidnap your girlfriend or anything, she's actually enjoying he –" Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, he felt an elbow jabbing into his ribs. He let out a muffled "Oof!". He regained his composure and glared at Hermione while he buttoned his shirt and Hermione was doing so as well.

"You open this portrait hole right now or I'll burst it apart" He slowed down realizing his mistake _That's__ a bad idea._ He thought as he sighed. He smelled an awfully familiar food coming from the kitchen. _That's it! _He breathed in deeply and faced the knight in the Portrait hole. _I hope this works._ "Apple Cinnamon" He said the password.

Malfoy heard the lock of the portrait hole click as he and Hermione swore loudly together as they hurried to their room. The portrait in the middle of the room that divided the Head boy's room to the Head girl said loudly; "I won't tolerate the Head boy and Girl to be swearing in my presence" but the lady in the portrait said a quick hello to Harry as he came in and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione," He tried to open the door of Hermione's room but it was locked. He was about to mutter 'Alohomora' when Hermione opened the door beaming at him but she looked sick.

"Oh. Hey, Harry" She said her voice a bit muffled while managing to cough.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," She sneezed "Just a slight cold though, nothing to worry about" She coughed again "Now, why were you here again?"

"To find you"

"Why"

"Well, you missed breakfast" He shrugged as she gave of a stifled gasp.

"I did?!"

"Yeah, about," He checked his battered watch and looked up at Hermione again "20 minutes ago or so." She raised an eyebrow and sighed at him.

She missed breakfast! _Damn that __Malfoy_She thought. She missed breakfast just by kissing a guy! She felt her stomach grumble, she blushed.

"Ron's nagging me on how I'm not doing my responsibility" He sighed deep but smiled at Hermione.

"Responsibility? Of what?" Her voice a pitch higher than before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy's ear was pressed against the door hearing Potter and Granger's conversation. He was breathing harder than before considering his situation awhile ago. _Damn that Granger kisses __good_. He licked his lips practically reliving the moment.

Malfoy took another robe from his closet and brushed his oh-so-glorious hair. Then he remembered, on night, when he and Granger were doing their homework together…

_Flashback_

"You know Malfoy, "He looked at her as she franctically writes something on her parchment. "you should be in Gryffindor, with your hair and all. It looks like strings of gold. You try and sell them to Lavender. One strand for 50 galleons, you'll be richer that you are now!" She said not looking up from her work. "Hmm… this looks nice. Can I see yours, Draco?" She leaned towards him and saw an eyebrow raised up. Then, Hermione got an idea, she smirked as she (out of nowhere,) took out a tweezer.

"Show me your work or else I'll pluck out a piece of your oh-so-glorious hair." She said waving the tweezer in front of him so that he could see it clearly.

"No." He said firmly. She leaned forward even more so that her face was centimeters away. She was staring hard at him even though she was flushing madly.

"Show me or I'll pluck out a piece of your hair. I'll sell them to Lavender and I'll be 50 galleons richer!" She exclaimed and sighed dreamily. He quirked his eyebrow. _This girl is __nutter_ He thought. She smirked at him like a madwoman about to kill a hundred men.

"Just let me see it and I won't do anything to you… PLEASE?!" She pouted at him but he smiled at her and replied a firm 'No' to her. "Fine, have it your way..." She turned away getting back from her work. But as Draco was about to go back to his work too, she lunged at him so that she fell on top of him getting him completely off guard. So, Hermione Granger is on top of Draco Malfoy holding a tweezer in her right hand while her left hand in beside Draco head – which was supposed to pin him down. _This girl _is_nutters_He thought but her smirked off the thought. Hermione was looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you smirking about, Malfoy?" She continued to stare at him not really noticing their awkward position.

" I never knew you wanted me _this _bad, Granger" He grinned maliciously and winked at her playfully.

"I thought you might like a surprise" She returned the wink at him.

"Right," he said "and you want me so bad that you won't even get off me" He said firmly with a smirk but it still had that familiar sarcasm in his voice.

It struck Hermione on how one simple snarl, smirk, scowl, and even a sneer look so devilishly handsome. And at Draco Malfoy's face. Scary thought. Add bullocks to that. She neared her lips to his ear so that her breath made the back of hair stand up and send shivers down his back, she whispered "Like I said, I thought you might like a surprise" She then blew at his neck so gently that it made him moan and wince at the same time. _Seductive little, Head girl_He thought. Then she started planting little kisses at his cheek and her lips slowly met his. She used her tongue to open his mouth and he easily caught the idea. It struck him on the head on how a simple French Lesson was slowly turning into a French Kissing Lesson. Weird. He managed to hear a moan escape from her mouth. And it also struck him on how high this girl's sex-drive is. _Never shagged anyone before, I suppose._ He though. He felt that Hermione's lips was kissing his cheek again.

"Granger" He moaned. She liked how he says her name with a moan like that but she wouldn't stop to even look at him. "Hermione," He said above a whisper this time, still she wouldn't stop. "Sweetheart". That did the trick. He smirked as he pushed her off him. He straightened the wrinkles from his robes and smirked at her triumphantly. She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted at him. She resembled a child from what she was doing right now.

"Maybe I should call you that every time I want to stop a snogging session, _sweetheart__" _He emphasized the word sweetheart this time, making her pout more. She looks cute when she does that. "And besides I have to stop you" She turned to him and saw that his tie was not tight enough so she tugged it. A tad too hard, making him choke. "Ouch!"

"Why?" Her voice was hoarse from all the kissing. It also shows from her lips, swollen and red.

"You have a higher sex-drive that me" At this, her jaws dropped, he chuckled. "And I'm still a virgin." She chuckled with him. The angelic sound it makes when she laughs. At this time, he's starting to envy Potty and Weasel, they get to hear her laugh every single day of their Hogwarts life, maybe even _outside_ their Hogwarts life.

"You are definitely NOT a virgin, Malfoy." She playfully punched his arm as he glared at her mockingly.

"How could you know?" He pouted at her and crossed his arms ar her. "You don't even know what a virgin is, Granger."

"Of course I do! What do you think I am, Malfoy, a moron?!" She raised her voice in a motherly tone and stared at him disbelievingly.

"Somewhat." He whispered in her ear, he'd struck a nerve.

Hermione did not like being called stupid or somewhere between the lines. It made her feel, well, stupid. And so she threw every piece of thing she could lay her hands on. She even almost threw her wand at him but instead, gave him a very good full-body bind spell.

"How could you even know that I have high s-s-se… whatever it is." She couldn't bare saying it. It made her feel… _dirty_. Though she knew it was true, she wouldn't --- _couldn't_ bear to say it out loud and say; 'Hey! I have high sex-drive, Hurray!' The last time she kissed someone besides Malfoy (which was Viktor Krum last Yule ball) they almost ended up sleeping together. She liked the feeling of being kissed, especially when MALFOY kisses her. 'He's a professional' she thought 'that's why I like him.' She liked boys who could kiss. REALLY kiss, not the sloppy, wet, kiss. You know that kiss before a good long shag, that kind of kiss. Though Viktor very was her very first kiss, Malfoy was the one who gave her the sensation of being in heaven. Malfoy heaven, that is.

"See this?" He pointed a pretty dark lipstick mark at his cheek. She sucked on his cheek too much. His skin was too soft, it was too hard to resist. Just try sucking baby skin and you'll know how soft Draco Malfoy's skin is.

"And this?" This time, he pointed to his neck where a pretty good hickey was planted. "And besides, wasn't I the one supposed to give you these?!" She blushed and turn away.

"F-f-fine. I have h-high s-s-se-se… whatever it is. I couldn't resist , could I? I mean your skin was so damn soft! I was going hysterical! I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" She let out a banshee like shriek. It was a very good thing that the walls of the Heads' dorm were cast with some sort of Silencing spell. "You couldn't blame me," She said. At this his eyebrows shot up, hiding them under his hair.

'Couldn't blame her? COULDN'T blame HER? She was the bloody one who kissed me! She started the whole snogging feast. Damn.' He thought to himself as he stared at her as if she bore devil horns (which was saying something seeing as she's the Gyffindor goody-two-shoes)

"Well," she started. "I am a girl," she heard him snort but decided to ignore him "I'm suppose to get crazy over you, right? That's what girls do; Go crazy over men." She saw him slowly backed away from her as if she was going to bite his arm off.

" Well, Granger, I was not named 'Slytherin Sex God for nothing." She scowled at him. _Here comes his ego. _She thought. "Besides, if I didn't stop you, you might come back from Madame Pomfrey or some other hospital holding a positive pregnancy test." He chuckled at her horrified face and she suddenly started to playfully punch Malfoy in the arm.

…

[to be continued

A.N.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger..

But at least it's an improvement. :P

Anyway..I hope I'll get some review after this chapter.. I have been gone for quite some time..

XP


End file.
